Godsbane
Overview :"An almighty, divine blade received along with your returned heart. Has the power to guide the chosen to true freedom."'' The Godsbane blade is a moniker that describes two weapons in the game: a blue-black longsword and a short, gladius-bladed dagger with a similar hilt, both of which will kill an Arisen. The Seneschal's Godsbane The longsword version is apparently stored within the body of the Seneschal and can be summoned once they are defeated so the victorious Arisen can release them from their duty. This blade must be used to end the present Seneschal's life during the quest Final Judgment. Once this task is complete, the Arisen becomes the new Seneschal. Quest *Final Judgement Grigori's godsbane The dagger version is an item found in the Arisen's inventory after defeating Grigori during The Final Battle. When selected, the Arisen holds the dagger and turns it to his/her chest. Choosing the 'Pierce' option kills the Arisen. After becoming Seneschal, the only option (other than living forever, overseeing the world) is to end one's own life with the Godsbane. Doing this completes the final quest, and sets into motion the new life of your pawn. Quest *The Great Hereafter Notes *Outside the quests Final Judgment and The Great Hereafter, using the Godsbane causes the Arisen to end their life, resulting a 'restart' screen. (from the last Save Game point) *A forgery of a Godsbane functions in exactly the same manner as the original. *This item carries over into New Game Plus. *Deaths caused by the Godsbane will not register in the player's death history. *During The Great Hereafter attempts to discard the blade will result in it being placed back into the player's inventory. Afterward the blade can be discarded as any other item. *Discarding the Godsbane will result in it reappearing for sale at the Black Cat at 66,666 gold. **The Godsbane may also be gifted to other players. Doing so will also result in it appearing for sale at the Black Cat. ** During the final post-game quest (The Great Hereafter), discarding the Godsbane results in it being automatically being replaced in the inventory; however each discard results in a copy being added for sale at the Black Cat. Repeated discarding can result in a large stock of Godsbanes accruing at the Black Cat. Though there is no real use for so many Godsbanes, they could appeal to a collector. * The Godsbane serves as a faster means to "Quit game without saving", generally used as an exploit when obtaining random rewards from chests/monsters etc. Using the Godsbane hastens reloading times by bypassing the main menu screen. For more details, see Godsbaning. *Using the Godsbane during the quest Final Judgment is equivalent to losing to the Seneschal, and may unlock the trophy Servitude. Trivia *The Godsbane serves to kill the Arisen. In ancient Japanese culture the act of seppuku was used by Samurai who failed or dishonored their lords. However, in Dragon's Dogma the Godsbane is usually used by disappointed or impatient players who wish to improve the loot they receive. Within the feudal Japanese samurai code, committing suicide on the basis of disappointment in the perceived value of an item received from an unattended chest would probably be frowned upon. Category:Quest Items Category:Items with unique Effects Category:Holdable objects